Scrabble Surprise
by ReadsEverythingThatIsCool
Summary: Spencer and Toby play another game of scrabble when Toby has a little surprise in store for her. SpencerxToby. A little AU. One-shot. Fluff, rated K.


**Hi, you guys!**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice, oh and by the way, I got the idea from America's Funniest Home Video's, but I'll talk about that later. The story is a little AU, just because there are some things that would never happen (Such as Emily and Maya getting back together etc.) but I just needed some drama added in it. It's mainly Spencer and Toby fluff, though.**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sara Shepard owns Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

I shut the door of my car behind me as I walked towards the old and Victorian looking apartment building.

Toby had gotten a new apartment about three months back, he had finally worked enough to afford his own apartment, and of course I would come over every weekend. I mainly did it to avoid my parents but of course I also did it to see Toby, who I was still hopelessly in love with.

The entire A thing had finally settled down after Ian had 'committed' suicide. We decided to ignore A's messages and just continue to live our lives. It worked, luckily, A didn't bother us anymore, but that doesn't mean that our own drama has subsided because of A's disappearance.

We never found out who sent all those messages, but it doesn't really matter. We have more than enough drama in our lives right now.

Emily's parents had hit rock bottom again after they found out that Emily had been seeing Maya again behind their backs.

Hanna still has problems with her father's just recent status as newlywed and Aria is still in a deep depression because of her recent break-up with Ezra, again.

"Hey," Toby said as he was casually leaning against the front door of his apartment.

"Hey to you too." I reached up to my tippy toes to quickly give him a peck on the lips, but instead of pulling back, Toby put an arm around my hips and pulled me closer to his muscular defined body. I placed one of my arms around his neck, while I placed the other in his smooth and silky hair. Our lips danced in sync and our tongues melted together as if they were made for each other.

"I love you so much," he said after we both pulled away to catch a breath. This only lead to another equally intimate make-out session.

Toby took my hand and pulled me inside his small but cozy apartment, closing the door behind him.

"So what do you want to do now you're totally free of all the homework, paper due's and high school drama?" Toby said as he plopped down on the brown couch that was covered with pillows that I insisted him to buy.

High school had finally come to an end. Three days ago was the last time I had seen Toby, it was the Rosewood Day graduation ceremony and even though Toby didn't get his high school diploma at my high school, he was still there, sitting in the crowd with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know," I said nervously, I had a strange feeling that a big change was going to happen today, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

"How about Scrabble?" Toby suddenly said, looking at the Scrabble game that stood proudly on the cupboard in the entryway. He had insisted on buying it when he saw it in the kids' section of Walmart. Ever since he had displayed it on his cupboard and when people asked him about it he wasn't ashamed to tell them about the first night we spent together in the motel.

"Okay, but you have to set it up, I'll go and get us some drinks." I walked into the small kitchen that was located on the right side of the apartment and quickly poured us some drinks. In the other room I heard Toby setting up the board game and his quiet movements around the room.

I picked up the drinks and walked back into the living room. "There you go," I said as I put the drink next to his little green letter board.

The game begun and for a long time I thought that Toby was going to win this again, but eventually I made a come back and we were now tied with both 300 points.

Toby was focusing on his letter board and looked very concentrated when his head all of a sudden shot up and he looked at me with very intriguing eyes. "Can you get me some more water, sweetheart?" He asked before his concentration went back to the green letter board.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed the empty glass and walked towards the kitchen. I filled up the water and put some extra ice-cubes in it, in the other room I heard Toby putting the squared letters on the board, he apparently had found a word to lie down.

I walked back into the living room and placed the glass in front of Toby before picking up the pen again.

"You can write down ninety-six points for me." Toby had a grin on his face and looked down at the board.

"But…how?" I didn't even dare to look down at the board, but Toby explained. I have a triple letter score on the 'y' and a triple word score on the 'r'. That makes ninety-six points.

I looked down at the board and I couldn't believe what I saw, there on the board, was perfectly laid out in Scrabble letters, the most amazing message I had ever seen. I touched the letters with my fingers as if they would disappear.

As I looked up I saw that Toby had moved from his place opposite of me to my side. He sat ducked down on one knee and held a tiny little black velvet box in both his hands. I gasped as he opened his mouth and spoke the words that I had never even imagined of hearing.

"Spencer Hastings, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" Toby opened the velvet box and exposed a beautiful ring with three small diamonds in the middle, encircled by thin straps of silver. It was beautiful.

"Yes! Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his with all my strength. Toby had most definitely won this game of Scrabble.

The morning sun woke me from my blissful sleep, I had fallen asleep on Toby's lap as we had watched TV yesterday evening. I looked around the room and saw the abandoned game of Scrabble on the coffee table and the glass of water still standing on Toby's side. The now empty velvet box stood next to it.

I looked directly at my right hand and there was the beautiful ring, shimmering in the morning light.

I turned my head up and saw Toby looking down at me, a grin on his face. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed the tip of my nose before getting up and reaching for the letter boards on the coffee table. He put them back in the box and then started removing his proposal letters.

"Stop!" I said as soon as he removed the 'e' and the 'm'. "Do you have some glue?" Toby looked at me with a puzzled look before walking over to his desk and getting the glue out of the top drawer. He handed it to me and I directly moved over to the Scrabble board and picked the wooden letters up one by one.

On each I placed a small dot of glue and then pushed them back on their original place on the board. After ten minutes the Scrabble board was filled with random words such as 'biosystematics' 'malnourished' and 'awareness'. But the most beautiful word was most definitely what Toby had laid out in that small amount of time that I went to get water. 'Willyoumarryme' was the word that was worth ninety-six points. Though, for me, it was worth much and much more.

"This way we will never forget this special night," I said as I placed the board with the clued letters on the cupboard in the entryway with the Scrabble box behind it.

Toby enveloped me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. "I love you, never forget that."

"I won't, I promise." And I had such a feeling that the Scrabble board was going to remind me of Toby's love for me every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Well did you?<strong>

**As I already said, I got the idea from America's Funniest Home Video's, where the host was talking to a married couple who said that the husband had proposed to the wife during a game of Scrabble. It made me think of Spencer and Toby and that is actually how this fanfic got born.**

**If you liked it, if you didn't like it or if you have any idea's of improvement, please review. It would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks! ;)**


End file.
